The Dragon Dinner and Lounge
Whoosh! Wind gusted out in every direction as the dragon flapper her wings one last time and touched down. Her name was Salren. She was jet black with a furry, bright red mane and just large enough for her two friends Miles and Tia to ride on. Miles was a 16 year old boy and Tia was his best friend, a big green snake with bright yellow eyes and a scaly, yellow belly, just about large enough to swallow him whole.The two of them slid off the dragon’s back and the three of them stretched after the flight over.“Are you sure this is the place?” Salren asked inspecting the building before them. There were standing just outside a large and fancy looking building. Big, gold letters over the columned entry way read “Dragon Dinner and Lounge.”“Yup,” Miles said. “I hope you’re hungry.”The three of them headed inside though enormous, dragon-sized wooden doors and were greeted by a well-dressed gentleman at a podium. He looked up at Salren with a big smile. “Ah, welcome, Miss. Is this your first time?”“It is,” Miles cut in before she could reply. “She actually has a reservation.” He winked.“I do?” Salren asked, looking down at little Miles.“Ah, of course!” the man said. “Right this way, ma’am.”Miles waved as Salren was led into the dining room. She looked around and smirked at him; she should have known he would be planning something like this when he had them fly all this way.Tia giggled. “She’s gonna have so much fun,” she said to Miles as they headed to the lounge to relax for a bit while they waited for their friend.The dining room was very grand. Large wooden tables for dragons to dine at were placed throughout the room. Enormous, fluffy pillows were piled high around the room and placed around the tables for sitting. Rich tapestries hung from the walls depicting stuffed and happy looking dragons, chowing down on every kind of food you could imagine. “Your server will be right with you, ma’am,” the gentleman said after leading Salren to her seat.She thanked him before he left. Looking around the room as she waited for her server, she found the restaurant to be a very interesting place. Several other dragons were seated in the room already, some with bellies rounder than others, but all with mountains of food on their tables. Servers came in and out, taking away empty dishes and bringing new plates of food. One thing was for sure, no one was going home hungry. The most curious thing about the room though was the servers themselves. They were all kids, about Miles’ age, much younger than the man who had led her to her seat. And not only that, but they were all in their pajamas! “Must be how they do it here,” she said quietly to herself. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the cute little kids running around in their socks carrying stacks of plates and piles of food.A few minutes later, Salren’s best friend Steven appeared, wearing his pajamas as well. Steven was another boy Miles’ age.“Steven? What are you doing here?” Salren said with a little giggle, seeing him in his PJs.“Allo’, Madame Salren!” he said in an attempted French accent. “I will be ze waiter for you tonight.”Salren giggled. “What are you doing here? And in your PJs too. Did Miles put you up to this?”“One could say the little knight had his way with zis man’s ‘eart strings. May I take your order, Madame?”“Oh, um, I hadn’t really thought about it.” Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed. “A little of everything I guess,” she said bashfully.“A little of everything for ze lovely dragon, coming right up!”“Thank you,” she said with a giggle as he dashed off to place her order in the kitchen, sliding around the corner in his socks. She was finding this whole setup amusing.A minute later another boy about the same age, also in his PJs, came over to Salren’s table. “Excuse me, miss,” he said politely, “this is your first time, correct?“Yes, it’s lovely here,” she replied looking around the room.“Well,” the boy replied, “as you might have guessed, this isn’t your ordinary restaurant. Allow me to explain the rules.”“Rules?” she asked curiously, turning her full attention to the boy.“That’s right,” he said with a smile. “All of our meals here are all-you-can-eat. The first rule is that you eat ‘til you’re stuffed.”“I think I can manage that,” Salren said, laughing.“Here’s where it gets interesting. At the end of your meal, you get to have a sweet dessert too: your waiter.”“You mean Steven?” she said with a grin, beginning to understand what was going on.“You got it,” the boy replied. “And if you manage to stomach hi your bill is waved and you’re allowed a complimentary tummy rub and nap in the restaurant lounge. But, if you’re too stuffed, you pay the bill as you normally would.”“I see,” said the dragon, grinning deviously. “Well, bring on the first course!”A moment later Steven dashed back into the room with two large platters of assorted foods for the hungry dragon, laying them out and quickly dashing back to the kitchen for more.“Isn’t he cute?” she remarked to the other boy. He smiled at her, bowed politely, and departed so that she could enjoy her meal.The hungry dragon wasted no time chowing down on her dinner. In minutes she had completely gobbled down the first course and was licking her lips happily. Almost on cue Steven returns, swapping out her empty plates with new ones, piled high with hot food. He winked at her and was off again to the kitchen. She giggled and chowed down on her second helping of everything.This continued for several courses until finally Salren had eaten her fill. Belly round and full she sat back and sighed, licking the last of her supper from her lips. With a great, big paw she rubbed her swollen belly and smiled, delighted. It wasn’t long before Steven returned again.“Happy and full?” he asked. “I haven’t seen you this stuffed since your birthday.She looked very smug, smiling down at her friend. “Was this your idea?” she asked.“I’m just playing my part,” he said smiling back up at her. “You know how Miles is. Now, could I interest you in any dessert this evening?”Salren sat up straight, patting her round, full belly. “Well,” she said thoughtfully, “I’m already so full.” She paused, looking down at him from the corner of her eye with a smirk. “But how could I resist something sweet as you?”She pounced, grabbing Steven between two paws and giving him a big, wet slurp, soaking his PJs with a single lick. He couldn’t hold in his joyous laughter as he hugged her soft snout, now completely drenched in warm, sticky dragon saliva. She was lying on her stomach now, legs and tail sprawled out behind her. “Well,” she said, “climb in.” She opened up her big, slimy maw and stuck out her slippery tongue. A wave of steamy dragon breath washed over him, smelling like all the delicious things she’d eaten for dinner all at once.Steven practically jumped into her mouth, landing on the slick tongue and sliding right back out again, landing on his back, laughing. Her tongue quivers as her sweet little treat slides across her tongue. “Need a hand?” she asks, picking him up by his shirt. Sitting up and tipping her head back, she dangled her little boy over her open mouth. He could see right down into her pulsating throat.“Now Salren, didn’t I tell you not to play with your food?” he said with a smirk.Without a second thought she dropped little Steven right into her mouth. He landed with a splat on her slippery tongue and slid right inside. Her jaws closed around him with a snap. Before he had a chance to react he found himself pressed between the dragon’s tongue and the roof of her mouth. She slid him around inside thoughtfully, tasting every bit of her sweet little treat, slurping happily. Steven giggled and squirmed around inside. He had missed the loving feeling of her soft, slick tongue gently tasting every inch of him. After a while she swished him back to the tip of her tongue and opened her mouth back up. He felt the rush of cold air from outside her warm mouth.“Taunting me, are you?” he asked, sitting soggily on the tip of her tongue, arms crossed. “You know that’s not very nice.”With that she began to tip her head back slowly. Steven felt gravity begin to sift underneath him and he began to slip. Steeper and steeper the incline grew until finally her couldn’t help bud slide right across her tongue and down into her gullet. He sank right into her squishy throat, and with her mouth still wide open, she swallowed him in a single squelchy gulp. The warm, tight embrace of her throat squeezed him gently all around. Soaked in saliva, he slid smoothly down. When he reached her stomach, instead of the big, empty dragon belly he was used to, he found a warm, squishy pit, stuffed to the brim with all the delicious dinner he’s fed her. As he was squeezed inside, he was immersed in the chunky goop of chewed up dragon chow. He chuckled as he squirmed around in the churning stew, happy he’d made it to her belly in one piece, much unlike the rest of her dinner.Her stomach gurgled happily, squishing Steven around inside with all her delicious goodies. She rubbed her swollen belly with both paws. “Oh, I think that might have been a little too much,” she said with a burp.Just then, the boy from before came back into the room. “Did you enjoy your dessert, miss?“Oh, yes,” she said blushing. It wasn’t everyone who got to see the mighty dragon of the desert so gorged with food.“Since you’ve managed to keep him down you’ve earned a nap and a complimentary tummy rub in the restaurant lounge,” the boy said, smiling at her rounded stomach. “You’ll also have your bill waved, of course. Right this way, please.”The boy was patient as he led the over-stuffed dragon into the lounge. She lumbered slowly behind him, trying not to jostle her dinner too much.The lounge was an equally cheery room, filled with mounds of gigantic, squishy pillows for dragons to nap on after dinner. Several dragons were kicking back inside already, their bellies equally as stuffed as Salren’s. Some of them were having their tummies rubbed, much to their satisfaction, while others were already fast asleep, bellies gurgling away happily as they slept. Miles and Tia were in here as well, kicking back together on a particularly comfy looking pile of pillows. Miles was in his PJs now as well, and it looked like the two of them had eaten well too.“Oh, so this is where you’ve run off to,” Salren said, addressing the comfy looking pair. There were almost half asleep, snuggled up together as they do.“Hi, Salren,” Miles said looking up with a smile. “How was dinner?”“Lovely,” she said, stretching sleepily, her belly almost touching the floor.“Well, what are you waiting for?” Miles asked. “We’re here for your tummy rub.”“You two?” she said, looking surprised. “I should have known.”She flopped down on her side into an enormous, dragon-sized pillow. Miles and Tia clamored up onto her stomach and did their best to rub as much of her tightly stretched, scaly belly as they could, which really wasn’t very much. They giggled as her stomach gurgled and churned with delight underneath them. It had been a long time since she’d eaten this good, and the first time she’d topped herself off with a little dessert too.“Thanks, you guys,” she said, putting a big dragon paw over the two of them, squishing them into her scaly, round belly. They smiled and tried to return the hug as best they could. “You’re welcome, Salren,” they replied together.“And thank you, Steven,” she said, nuzzling her belly and blushing.Miles and Tia smiled at each other when they saw this and Tia couldn’t help but giggle.“You’re welcome, my love,” came a muffled reply from inside, as well as the soothing feeling of Steven rubbing back against her stomach.Miles and Tia lay under the dragons paw listening to the happy gurgling of her stomach, knowing their friend Steven was somewhere inside, squished snugly among the rest of her dinner. It wasn’t long before everyone was asleep, delighted to have such good food and good friends, and in Salren’s case, both packed tightly into the very same place. Category:Knight1015 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Prose